


A Hairy Situation

by bar2d2s



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Titans Tower? Full of chicks, man. FULL of chicks. Chicks that like to braid hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hairy Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net 1/30/2011

There were several a perfectly good explanations as to why Jaime Reyes refused to succumb to the recent outbreak of teenaged boys growing their hair long.

For one thing, he wasn't a dirty hippie. He had showered once a day before becoming a superhero, and twice a day now that he spent sixty percent of his day in a bug suit. He washed his hair three times a week, which was plenty. And when he woke up in the morning? He ran a comb through it twice, and he was set to go. Besides, he was  _dating_  someone with long dark hair. Sure, they say that after a while, couples tend to look alike, but that was just pushing it.

But the main reason that the third man to call himself Blue Beetle had decided to keep his hair short was thus: Titans Tower was full of chicks.  _Full_  of chicks. Chicks that loved to do weird things to hair whenever their target wasn't paying attention. It could get ugly sometimes.

It had been okay when it was just him, Eddie, and Cassie. Cassie pretended to be far too preoccupied with being a 'grown-up' to really do something like play with someone else's hair, even if Eddie had woken up with a French braid on more than one occasion after passing out on the couch. Then Megan and her Dark Side Club survivors had shown up, and the wackiness began.

Static was a nice guy. He also had some of the best dreads that Aquagirl had ever seen. So she braided them together one night while the team was watching Futurama. No one dared to get close enough to Kid Eternity to touch his hair, so Eddie was routinely mobbed by people wielding brushes and curling irons. Strangely enough, he seemed to love it. Whether the former demon had a weak spot for people playing with his hair or just liked the attention had yet to be figured out. Either way, Eddie would end up having a new hairstyle every time Jaime saw him. And the sight of him in cornrows would probably never leave Jaime's mind. But the final act of horror had occurred on a Friday afternoon.

It had been raining all the way from El Paso, and as the Tower finally appeared on the horizon, Jaime figured that he'd at least have the chance to dry off before the chaos started.

As if he could ever be that lucky.

Virgil came tearing down the hallway and into the rec room, each dread adorned with a little bow. Kid Eternity wasn't far behind. It seemed that Bombshell had embraced her girlier side while at the same time being the only person brave enough to touch a guy who had technically been dead for years…and put him in sloppy pigtails. The wheezy laughter following their escape route came from Eddie, who had been given the full poodle treatment by Megan.

"They look so stupid! Don't you think, B?"

Looking from one guy to the next, Jaime reactivated his scarab and took off through the open window, at the same time, putting out a call to his mother.

"Hey, mom? If I was to say I wanted to shave my head, what would you- okay, how about a crew cut? Something really short. That Martians can't put bows in…"


End file.
